Season 3
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: My prediction of what Season 3 may look like. Prince Robert is alive, but on the run. Domino's plan failed at the King's Cup and their thirst for revenge is boundless. Princess Eleanor is stronger than ever on her journey to keep her family together and alive.. With the help of Jasper Frost by her side.
1. Episode 1

**Hi friends! I'm back from Israel and rewatched both seasons during my plane ride which prompted me with a ton of ideas for next season (hurry up, November!). Let me know what you think, and give any suggestions on where you think the show will be heading too!**

 **I'll be posting my other fic within a couple days, just finishing that one up.**

 **Feels good to be back! Happy reading. :]**

* * *

The joint makes a crackling noise as the flame grazes the end of it. Her mouth fills with smoke before slowly exhaling from her lips. The sun rays projecting throughout the room bounce off the blanket of grey smoke.

It was already sunrise, which meant that Eleanor had been lying wide awake in her bed for nearly 5 hours straight.

Ever since he fell asleep.

There was too much on her mind.

Reflecting on the events of last night, Ted Pryce was attacked by the mass form of thousands at the stadium for the King's Cup. From her aerial point of view, the crowd swarmed in on Ted like a pack of ravenous wolves and the chance of survival was minimal.

Seconds after exposing the video of her father's stabbing she thought she would have felt relieved. Alleviated.

But she was scared. Desperately frightened at that.

The only driving force which kept her stable in that moment was the warmth of his hand in hers. Even though she had convinced herself time and time again that his touch was destructive.

But it was all she wanted. It was what she _needed_.

The sheets tighten around her body as he rolls on his side facing her.

Eleanor rests her elbow on her knees taking another hit from the joint. Her eyes narrow as she watches Jasper's flutter open.

He pulls in a sharp breath before abruptly pushing his back against the headboard. His eyes flicker back and forth transitioning between her and the joint in her hand.

He's visibly perplexed.

Taking a casual glance at his wrist watch, he buttons his dress shirt with the other hand.

The awkward silence in the room is bound to drive her crazy. If the agonizing lack of rest wasn't going to push her over the edge, dealing with another Jasper Frost situation would certainly do her in.

And she was in _no_ mood to discuss what happened last night. Or _why_ she allowed him to stay. Or _why_ she demanded him go straight to her room the second upon return last night.

She takes one last drag before flicking the roach in her bin and silently dismissing herself to the bathroom.

* * *

The room is empty.

Eleanor is wearing a comfortable black lace slip with the intention of staying in bed all day smoking weed and possibly popping a few Xanax.

"Princess," her security detail softly speaks opening up the door. "Good morning."

"Jesus, James," Eleanor snaps as she wrings her hair through a towel. "Have you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked for bloody sake!"

"My apologizes. And did your highness get a good night of rest.. I hope?"

The smug smile on his face forces her to roll her eyes. _Don't bring it up, Hill._

The tense _'I'm going to snap at any moment'_ expression on the Princess' face prompts him onto the next subject.

"The telephone is for you. In the head security's, vacant if I may add, office."

"Tell them to leave a message," she replies tossing the towel onto the ground arching her hip. "I could use a day without someone in my ear for fucks sake."

Eleanor walks toward her stash of drugs, kept in a neat and confined jewelry box thanks to Mr. Hill.

"My apologies, once again. To get between you and your drugs.."

Her head snaps up in his direction with narrowed eyes. James usually wasn't this pushy. He respected her 'alone time' whenever she needed it.

".. But they asked for you specifically.. said it was urgent," he talks slowly with his hands clasped together in front of him.

The firm grip on her bong tightens as she brings it to her mouth. She holds up her index finger with her other hand before picking up a lighter off the table and lighting the bowl.

James stays erect in his position with his head cocked to the side. He was used to having to pause mid conversation for her occasional bong rips.

"Okay," Eleanor smoothly speaks as she exhales the smoke and places the piece back onto the table. "Who is it?"

"They refused to disclose their name. Do you wish for me to accompany you?" he asks as she casually strides past him toward the door.

She spins on her heels placing her hand on the door knob.

"It's a phone call, Mr. Hill. I'm confident I've taken on more _serious_ threats."

James raises his eyebrows in agreement.

* * *

Walking on the bright red carpet down the hall she can hear her Uncle Cyrus yelling at the top of his lungs for one of the maids to get him a pomegranate juice. He sounds particularly angrier than usual, which was saying a lot. Maybe fatherhood was already getting to the tyrant.

And yet she didn't hear the crying of a newborn baby.. apparently the new _King_ was a good little boy.

Reaching Pryce's office makes her nauseated. Knowing that he was sitting in here, just yesterday, doing God knows what, is nothing short of.. haunting. Refraining from thinking too much into it she turns the knob and lets herself into the musky and dim lit room. The large clock display behind his desk hypnotizes her for a slight second.

"What're you doing in here?"

Eleanor lets out a yelp before spinning around expecting to find either the ghost of, or even worse, the _real_ Ted Pryce.

But she knows the voice too well.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Jasper?" she demands trying to slow down her breathing and racing heart.

In the matter of time that she had bathed herself, he too had managed to shower and put on a new suit. With a freshly shaven face. And his hair gelled to the side just how she liked..

"No reason.. Well, I-"

Eleanor puts her hand up silencing him.

"Never mind you coming up with some bloody lie as you always do. Save it for another time. I have a phone call to tend to," she cuts him off regaining her composure.

Jasper furrows his eyebrows glancing over to the telephone and stands up from the chair. Not saying another word he stiffly walks toward the doorway and exits the room.

She lets out a sigh of relief before placing her hand on the dial telephone and putting it up to her ear.

"Princess here," she speaks into the receiver enunciating every syllable.

" _Eleanor."_

" _Princess_ Eleanor. Who is this?"

" _You need to stay calm. No one can know that we are speaking._ "

The connection is shitty and it's hard to recognize the voice on the other end. But she can make out that it's a man's voice.

She waits for him to speak again.

 _"Did you hear me?"_

"Remaining calm and maintaining secrecy have become a part of my official resume, now what do you want? _Who_ is this?"

 _"I'm stranded on an island. Somewhere off the coast of Scotland. I survived the crash.. Len, I'm alive."_

Eleanor's vision goes dark for a quick moment blacking out of consciousness. She promptly sits down with her eyes wildly scanning the room. With her emotions on autopilot, tears rapidly trickle down her cheeks.

 _"Len.. Eleanor, are you there?"_

Biting her lip she removes the phone from her ear and looks at it in dismay, as if she were in a dream. The tears in her eyes are replenishing so fast she can't see anything within a few feet from her.

 _"Eleanor!"_ the phone shouts. She places it back up to her ear.

"R-Robert?"

 _"Don't say my name out loud! This can't be known Eleanor, I'm trusting you."_

The desperation in his voice is insatiable.

"How.. what-"

" _Listen to me."_

Eleanor wipes a few stray tears from the tip of her nose. The phone call _must_ be a prank. With someone who just _happened_ to have the same exact voice as her older brother.

Why else would he have not reached out to her family? Or want no one to know of his whereabouts? For over _two years_?

 _"Fly out here. I'll explain everything to you. The palace.. England is too dangerous for me to be spotted alive. But you need to know the truth.. to know that I'm okay Lenny, for now."_

"But- but where do I bloody _find_ you?" her hoarse voice cracks as she rises from the seat.

 _"Write down this latitude. I'll be waiting for you. Don't tell the pilot why you are coming here, do you understand? And you bail on any staff once you arrive. Everyone is a threat right now."_

"BUT _HOW_ AND _WHERE_ WILL I FIND YOU?!" she shouts into the mouthpiece.

 _"The draft from the helicopter wings will be more than enough of a signal for me to come find you. Just trust me. I'll see you soon. I love you, sis."_

"But!-" Eleanor is interrupted by the dial tone signaling that he had hung up on her. She repetitively slams the phone down onto the clutch letting out a guttural groan.

Was she really about to go on an undisclosed top secret mission to find her potentially alive older brother? Her brother that she deeply grieved over for two years? And after all of the recent events surrounding her family that had already taken such an emotional toll?

Of course she was.

Liam had gone radio silent. The only piece of information that she had been given on her twin was that he took the first flight out to the states last night, presumably to find Ophelia. She decided to keep this from him for now.

It was going to be a solo mission. She had come a long way over the past year and was confident that she could take this on her own.

Opening a large burgundy duffel bag, Eleanor frantically stuffs everything from her underwear drawer before walking into her closet. While pulling a few tank tops off their hangers, she can feel a presence slowly approach her from behind.

 _His_ presence.

"He's alive?"

Jasper brushes her hair from one shoulder onto the other one before lightly stroking the sides of her arms with his rough hands.

Eleanor pauses in her place. She doesn't even bother asking why he was eavesdropping on the conversation.. it was typical Jasper fashion to track her every move.

"I don't know," she lightly responds while turning to face him. "But I will _not_ rest with the potential that my brother is still out there somewhere.. _alive_."

Jasper's light blue eyes are glossed over and his jaw is clenched tight. He reassuringly nods his head while placing his hand on her chin tilting her head back.

His eyes stare deep into her soul with the most sincere expression she has ever read.

"I'm coming with you."


	2. Episode 2

James was the only person she told. Although he was her bodyguard, and her best one at that, he was a father figure to her. Plus, there was no way in hell he would allow the Princess to travel to an undisclosed location without him by her side.

The only exception for this excursion to take place without him being present was if she obliged to take Jasper Frost with her.

To Mr. Hill, his colleague had proved himself time and time again how in love he is with the Princess and would go to the ends of the Earth to prove it to her. To fully redeem himself.

And this was his chance.

Cyrus had officially gone off his rocker with both his wife and newborn son missing. It's apparent that Helena has been up to her usual scheming ways, and her daughter was well aware of it.. but she didn't have the time or mental capacity to delve into it.

Eleanor expected anything and everything from her malicious family following the truth being revealed about her Grandmother's murderous past. It only helped influence the notion to herself that _no one_ could be trusted. Not even the woman she looked up to as a young girl, wishing to one day grow as fabulous and elegant as her Gran.

For all she knew, the Grand Duchess herself could very well be behind the reason Robert has been on the run for so long.

It was anyone's game at this point, and she expected nothing less or more cynical from the Henstridge family.

Everyone in the palace was too wrapped up in their own business to even care to ask Eleanor where she would be headed the next few days. If by chance they were to stick their heads out of their own ass, she trusted James to handle and deter the situation for her.

The limo ride to the helicopter pad is tense.

Jasper sits next to her decked out in his full suit and tie, ear piece in and all. His eyes are dead set on the road ahead of him and his hands are tightly clasped together in his lap.

It was in this moment that Eleanor realizes that it was going to be a _long_ flight.

If 24 hours ago from now someone had told her that she would be taking a helicopter ride to god knows where to find her brother who had risen from the dead, with Jasper Frost, she would tell them they were bat shit crazy.

But here she was.

Jasper buttons his jacket before exiting his side of the car and power walks toward her door, ensuring that he opens it before the driver. He extends his hand helping her from her seat while the overwhelming gust of wind from the helicopter wings above shoots her hair straight into the sky.

Helicopter rides were certainly _not_ her thing.. she preferred private jets. But this what not an appropriate time for preferences.

"It's so bloody loud in here! Who _chooses_ to fly by helicopter, honestly?" Eleanor shouts before placing the headset over her ears. Her hair flies in every which direction and she regrets not having worn a ponytail.

Jasper sits across from her, visually trying to hide the look of amusement off his face.

"Is it too late to tell you I have a desperate fear of flying?" his voice booms through her headset. She rolls her eyes resisting the urge to laugh. Only Jasper could make her crack a smile even in the most dire of situations. In the times that he wasn't causing her utter turmoil, his company ironically gave her a natural calming effect.

Just like last night when she begged him to come back to her room.

She lusted for his touch. But not with the intention of their old pattern of dominance. She lusted for comfort.

And he did just that.

He lied in her bed, for several hours holding her as she cried over the catastrophe at King's Cup. He listened to her go on and on about how much she resented being the Princess. Her scheming family. He held onto her body as tight as physically possible until he fell asleep.

And that was it.

No sex, no kissing, no foreplay.

Just pure comfort.

It was unlike any bond she had ever felt with another human being in her entire life. Someone who _truly cared._ But from her experience, these warm and fuzzy feelings never lasted long.

"Princess, we will be landing soon," the pilot speaks into their headsets.

The flight seemed surprisingly short. Perhaps it was the distracting view of the stunning, 6 foot, light brown, blue eyed man sitting across from her.. Or maybe her level of anxiety had reached an over capacity and she had simply lost all sense of time. Either way, they were quickly on their descent.

The helicopter makes an abrupt rough landing onto the sand beneath them. It is then that reality sinks in. She very well could be seeing her older brother within a matter of minutes. Was this really possible?

* * *

 **Back at the Palace**

" _What_ did you do with your brother's bones you cynical bastard?!" Helena shouts with her finger firmly pointed in Cyrus' direction.

"And what do I owe to you," Cyrus casually strides toward the Queen. "Even if I _had_ Simon's bones, what on God's green Earth leads you to believe I would ever tell you, you manipulative _bitch_."

Helena regains her composure, lightly brushing her dress with her hands, before taking a few steps closer to the King.

"Whatever you did," she begins with a snarky grin spread across her lips. "I _will_ find those bones, I _will_ prove that my son is the rightful heir to the thrown, and you _will_ have a slow, lonely death without a single title or family member beside you."

She turns on her heels on her exit out of the room.

"Perhaps," he calmly responds prompting Helena to look back over her shoulder. "Or perhaps I will find _my_ son, the _proper_ heir to the thrown. I am the _King of England_. I'm quite certain I have the world's top security and investigation team. May the best man win. Game on _bitch._ "

* * *

 **The Island**

Eleanor exits the helicopter first as Jasper instructs the pilot to pick them up once he receives the call. It was uncertain how long this endeavor was going to take.

The chopper has ascended quite a few feet while her hair finally settles on her shoulders.

The island is close to barren. It's tiny. Her heels sink into the pearly white sand. It's upwards of 100 degrees and she already feels beads of sweat seeping out of her skin.

There are sparse palm trees within vision, but no sign of a hut.. or anywhere that Robert may be residing.

Maybe this really _was_ a bogus call and Domino's squad would appear within minutes to kill her. It was rather naive of her to believe he was alive.. always following her emotions as normal-

"Lenny?"

The wind decides to stir up again, whipping her hair in the face blocking her eyesight. She palms the strands of hair from her cheeks only to be confronted by someone she barely recognized.. but could still _slightly_ identify.

He's over 6 feet tall, dark hair, with a beard on his face that masks his lips and is thickly unmanaged. The dark tan covering his skin was surely not a Henstridge trait.

But then she looks into his turquoise blue eyes.

And she's certain.

"Robert?" Eleanor's voice squeaks as the tempo of walking speeds up towards him. She lunges into his arms and instantly begins to sob her eyes out. He grips onto the back of her head holding her close.

They stand there for just a moment as the howling from the wind surrounds them. Everything in time freezes.

She may be on a deserted island in the middle of god knows where, hotter than all hell, and fueled off little to no sleep.. but she was in the arms of her big brother again.. Her _best_ friend.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Robert whispers still holding onto her tight.

"You thought _you_ would never see me again?!" she shouts backing away. She clenches her hands onto either side of his unusually toned arms taking the sight in.

 _My big brother is alive. He's back._

"Wait a minute- who's he?" he growls breaking her frame of thought.

Ever since touching down on the island she had been too wrapped in her thoughts that he had been on her heels the whole time.

"Jasper Frost," he speaks apprehensively extending his arm.

"Eleanor, I told you absolutely _no_ staff!" Robert hollers rejecting the handshake. He folds his arms puffing up his chest. "Are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

And within a matter of seconds the elated reconciliation is threatened by Robert's paranoia. But what was he so frightened of?

"Robbie, he's not staff," Eleanor begs taking a few steps toward Jasper. ".. Well he is. But at this point he's more like.. more like bloody family. He's one of the only few we can trust. And believe me, I would be a good indicator of that one."

She arches an eyebrow at Jasper who's in return looking at her as though she has a third eye growing out of the middle of her forehead. _I'm surprised I'm defending your shady ass too, Jasper._

Instantly, Robert's demeanor softens as his shoulder lower. He rubs his face in frustration before surprisingly extending his hand back out to Jasper and shaking it.

"Anyone who my sister trusts is a friend of mine," he says under his breath. "But don't think for a second that I won't be watching your every move."

Jasper awkwardly fidgets in his spot while slowly nodding his head.

Watching them meet, although extremely uptight and uncomfortable, makes Eleanor's heart skip a few beats.

She looks across the island watching the few palm trees sway back and forth. Her mind is too cluttered to consolidate the endless amount of questions she has for her brother. So, she goes to the best thing she can come up with at the moment.

"How do you bloody survive out here?"

Robert lets out a chuckle before offering her a water bottle from his back pocket.

"Follow me, I'll show you where I live." He turns and begins to walk in the other direction taking the scarf that was around his neck and drapes it over his head.

Jasper looks out of the side of his eyes toward her, unaware if he too should follow. She mentally answers his question tilting her head toward Robert before hastily stomping ahead of him.

After walking for a few minutes they near a beaten up looking shack, and a woman appears. She has long, bright blonde hair and hazel green eyes. Perhaps Robert was lucky enough to crash land on a desolate island with an attractive young girl.

Eleanor notices out of her peripheral that Jasper had stopped following a few feet back.

"Come on now! We haven't got all day!" she shouts turning around. But the look on his face tells her that he hadn't just given up walking due to heat exhaustion. He looks like he had just seen a ghost.

Eleanor connects his vision back onto the woman who was now giving Robert a hug. The girl takes a few steps back and looks stunned when locking eyes with Jasper.

She leaves Eleanor and Robert silent and confused as she slowly walks up to him with her arms folded protectively in front of her.

"Hello, Jasper. I never thought I'd find you here."

"I think I could say the same, Dominique."


	3. Episode 3

**Hi! I can't believe we have to wait until December now for the new season, wtf?! Talk about an anticipation builder. Here's 'Episode 3', make sure to leave comments and let me know what you think! Happy reading.**

* * *

The sudden cloud coverage over the island reflects the tense and glum mood.

Jasper's eyes hadn't left the woman's, and the awkward silence didn't relieve the unsettling situation at hand.

"I just _love_ your name. Rather common nowadays," Eleanor snaps breaking the silence.

The blonde girl with the lime green eyes shoots her a look with a level of guilt that sends a shocking sensation throughout the Princess' whole body. This clearly wasn't just a coincidence.

This girl was _someone_.

"What're you doing here?" Jasper presses, his arms folded close to his chest. It was his go to stance when he was in the presence of a threat.

"How do you two know each other?" Robert walks up closer behind Dominique placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Let's just stop this game of twenty questions and cut to the chase.. who the _bloody hell_ are you?!" Eleanor shouts forcefully nudging her on the arm to face her.

"Easy Eleanor," Robert interjects standing in between them.

Eleanor promptly turns around throwing her hands in the air letting out a grunt. She spins on her heels finding the woman was now staring her in the eyes like a lost puppy.

But she doesn't say a word.

"She works for Domino," Jasper calmly speaks straightening his posture. "Liam and I had to track her down after realizing she attended your birthday party. She was instructed to follow Liam ever since she found him the night that-"

"The night that Liam was found with the pendant around his neck," Eleanor finishes his sentence firmly pressing her palm against her forehead.

"Well mission accomplished. You got what you bloody wanted," she continues viciously exchanging looks between Dominique and Robert. "You got the footage that could have easily ruined my family's reputation.. and here you are _shacking_ up with my other brother who should be dead. What next does Domino have planned for you?"

The composed expression on her elder brothers face throws her off. Was _he_ in on in this too?

"I don't work for Domino," the girl finally speaks up. She courageously takes a few steps closer to the Princess. "They're my family. Plus, it was Pryce who recorded the footage. I think what my family plans and has done to the Henstridge's is downright absurd. No two wrongs can make a right."

Eleanor slowly licks her teeth firmly squinting her eyes in her direction.

"Then why put up with it? Why follow through with your families evil plans, standing by and waiting for them take each of us down, one by one. Why _do_ it?" Eleanor grills her.

"The same reason you did.

"Why not expose your beloved Gran when you knew damn well she was a murderer. _She_ killed my aunt. My father's sister!" Dominique shouts at her a higher level than expected. "She even tried to kill-"

Robert holds his hands up silencing her. He inches a few feet closer, reassuringly placing his arm around her shoulders attempting to cool her off. Dominique inhales a sharp breath before continuing.

"Look, 'Domino' is my family," she quotes with her fingers. "But it doesn't mean that I agree with what they are doing and the lengths that they have taken.. or will continue to take."

Jasper tensely remains in the same spot as before with his eyes wildly scanning the couple before him. Eleanor hugs her body staring at the pink sand beneath her feet, trying to soak everything in.

"It's not what you think Lenny," Robert speaks up. "If it wasn't for Dom I wouldn't be alive right now." Dominique exchanges a look with him that makes Eleanor sick to her stomach.

 _How perfect. She came to your rescue._

Eleanor can feel her blood boil pumping through her veins. She had just gone on a highly dangerous top secret mission, only to find her 'dead' older brother nice and cozy with an enemy of their family?

"You seem like you're pretty set then.." she fumes crossing her arms before her. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a glimmering bottle of rum against the sun. She quickly fists it from the pile of sand waving it before her brothers face. "... more than set."

A gust of wind whips her hair across her face as she struts the opposite direction from the crowd.

"Len, just wait! Hear us out!" Robert shouts releasing his grip from Dom's shoulders and pacing toward his sister.

Jasper emerges from the group only to placate his body before Robert, abruptly stopping him in his place. Robert was close to- if not the same height as him with a stronger build. Robert's blue eyes madly search his face sizing up the man standing before him.

"What do you think you're doing mate?" Robert growls through gritted teeth.

"Give her time," Jasper coolly advises folding his arms before his chest.

"And who _exactly_ ," Robert hollers shoving one of Jasper's shoulders to the side. "Do you think you are?"

"What I think." Jasper narrows his eyes taking a step closer. "I think that I'm the one person who has consistently been by her side through your absence. I know her limits. This is one of them. You want to speak to your sister and explain to her why you're on some god damn deserted island with one of _them_?" he speaks in a threatening whisper gesturing toward Dominique. "That you've been alive this whole time? Then I suggest you give it some time."

* * *

 **New York**

He checked her old apartment. He tracked down Nick's condo. He visited her dance studio. He even stopped by the restaurant she had recently started a job at.

Yet there was no sign of Ophelia. No one had seen in her in about a week.

The constant reminder of Pryce's face plastered across time square as 'The Murderer of the Century' puts a pit in Liam's stomach.

Even with the finest security detail and search crew in the world, he was coming close to giving up on his hunt. Maybe she had moved somewhere else in the U.S. Maybe her and Nick decided to travel to some foreign land under a new identity. Whatever it was, she certainly did not want to be found.

And Liam had come to the harsh realization that he himself was most likely the last person she would want to see.

It was time to come home.

* * *

 **The Island**

The sun was setting projecting a beautiful pink and blue tie die pattern across the sky. Jasper finds Eleanor perched up against one of the solo palm trees supporting her head to rest. She has her knees folded up to her chest with one hand firmly gripped onto the bottle.

He slowly approaches behind her with his hands in his pocket and his tie rapidly flapping around in the wind. He smoothes down his hair with the other hand before taking a seat next to her.

"Are you.. okay?" his raspy voice speaks, already knowing the answer.

"Just perfect, thanks."

Predictable response.

"When did you tell the helicopter we are leaving?" she asks, her emerald eyes glimmering against the disappearing sun.

"I told them we need one more day."

Eleanor's hair whips back and forth as she scans both sides of the island.

"And where _exactly_ will we be sleeping Jasper?" she snaps. "I'm not sleeping with that psychopath.. and I don't know whether I'm referring to that snake of a woman, or my love sick brother.. what _is it_ about my brothers and them losing sight of reality due to falling head over heels for-"

Jasper forcefully removes the bottle of rum from her grip and takes a few swigs instantly shutting her up.

"Lucky for us, the temperature is easily 70-80 degrees. I think I can manage with enough rum to warm me up," he replies looking out toward the water. He can see out of his peripheral that her lingering stare is lasting longer than it should.

"And you," he continues resuming eye contact straight ahead. "I think this will do." He swiftly takes off his jacket draping it over her shoulders.

Pulling either side of the collar snug around her collar bone his eyes finally meet hers.

"You're asking the _Princess_ to sleep on a deserted island with no shelter.. with the help of a _jacket?_ " she speaks above a whisper with the hint of a smirk on her face.

"I've seen you do worse," he blandly replies pulling her closer and kissing her temple. Naturally responding to his touch she grazes her cheek against his.

The stubble that had manifested across his face lightly scratches her cheek. She inhales his scent and it hits her like a drug.

It feels like the best hit of molly had just set in and her brain cells were on fire. Every sensation of his presence makes her knees week.

And she wanted more.

"I miss you," Eleanor softly speaks lightly biting her lip.

His electric blue eyes light up. He doesn't reply, but the alleviated look on his face says more than words. He places a few strands of hair behind her ear and cups her chin in his hand raising her mouth toward his.

To his surprise, she takes the bottle from his hand and places it beside them laying on top of him. Trailing kisses up and down his neck she expands the jacket over her back doing her best job to cover the both of them. She unbuttons his dress shirt running her hand up and along his stomach feeling the goose bumps pop up from underneath her fingers.

Jasper places his hands on her bottom pressing her against his erection which was wildly protruding from his slacks. Eleanor lightly nibbles on his ear letting out an occasional moan which drives him crazy.

She unbuckles his pants with one hand keeping the other glued to his check maintaining a consistent and passionate kiss.

"Are you sure we should do this.. here?" Jasper breathes against her lips.

"We're on a deserted island for fucks sake," she quickly responds tugging the slacks off either side of his hips.

He doesn't argue, feeling her move her mouth down his belly button and lower. She takes his length into her mouth sucking and massaging with her tongue in all the right ways. It's impossible for Jasper to hold back the occasional groan.. it had been months and months since they had been intimate.

It felt _so_ good. _Too_ good.

Jasper intertwines his fingers in her hair slowly bobbing her head along with her actions, until an extremely bright wave of light washes over them.

"There you guys are," Eleanor hears her brothers voice. Jasper quickly rolls on his stomach pulling his pants up as fast as possible while she wipes her mouth recovering the jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh _what the fuck!_ " Robert shouts from afar.

And it was in that moment that Eleanor realized the following morning was going to pan out to be even more painstakingly awkward than it was already doomed to be.

* * *

 **The Palace**

After 4 days, Liam figured the chaos at home would have eased a bit following the backlash of the King's Cup. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Swarms of paparazzo, news station vans, and random bystanders flooded the palace gates waiting to be let in.

His limo took 2 hours to pass through the crowd. Even though it was the Prince's car, it took extra protocol to get him in safely without any external forces trickling in.

The inside of the palace is eerily quiet. No one was yelling, staff wasn't running around.

"Ah, the Prince has returned. I couldn't be more delighted." Cyrus emerges from a corner making Liam lightly jump. He has his signature deceitful expression on his face with hands firmly clasped together.

"Cyrus," Liam acknowledges rolling his eyes on the way to his bedroom. Opening up the door he stops in his place dropping his duffel bag.

Standing before him is Ophelia alongside Marcus, his old security detail.

"Liam," Ophelia lightly speaks taking a few steps toward him. "I need your help."


	4. Episode 4

There was no level of preparation that could have readied him for this moment. Coming face to face with the only woman he ever truly loved. The woman he had shipped off to New York to pursue her dreams as a dancer. To save her from being a casualty in his turbulent and toxic life.

It had been over 6 months since he had seen her.

All he wanted to do was rush toward her and throw her back into his arms where she belonged.

But he stands with his hands clenched into fists by his sides and his jaw tightly clenched.

"Marcus." Liam finally forces his former bodyguard's name from his lips. "What're you doing here?"

Marcus had mysteriously disappeared from the palace around the same time that Ophelia went back to New York. He resigned with short notice and never gave an explanation to his old best friend. But at the time, Liam had bigger fish to fry than worry of his whereabouts.

Marcus is dressed in a casual black knit sweater and jeans. He looks almost unrecognizable without a suit and tie. However his rigid stance, stern expression, and piercing stare resemble his former job position.

"How did you get in here," Liam presses as his eyes bounce back and forth between the two standing before him.

"It's the least of your worries at the moment your highness," Marcus responds taking a quick glance at Ophelia.

She stands in a light yellow summer dress with her hair in a braid to the side. Her arms are tightly wrapped around her body with a gaze that hasn't left the floor.

"We're not safe," she softly speaks.

Liam does a mental eye roll at her remark; clearly he wouldn't have just gone on an 8 hour plane ride to find her if he hadn't been concerned for her safety. But even though an unfamiliar rage had grown within him like a wildfire over the last 12 hours, he still loved the woman standing before him.

And she had just lost her father. He knew the feeling.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need," Liam replies setting down one of his bags. "Still doesn't exactly explain why _you_ are here."

Marcus nervously readjusts his position before clearing his throat.

"She needed me, Liam."

"Well, _hero_ , I'm glad to see that you found her first," Liam snaps referring to his luggage. "My jet just landed a little over an hour ago."

"He doesn't mean today.. he doesn't mean since last night," Ophelia speaks even quieter than before. "When you came to visit me in America a few months ago.. and I told you to leave.."

Marcus slowly moves closer to her side putting his hand on her back. It gradually moves in small reassuring circles as she resumes eye contact with the ground.

Liam lightly giggles to himself scratching the back of his head as the harsh reality begins to soak in. He was quite certain this was just a huge joke the two of them were playing on him. Surely this couldn't be real. Surely the only woman he ever loved and someone he used to call his best friend would never become lovers.

"You have two seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't flatten out your nose mate," Liam threatens storming toward Marcus.

"Liam stop!" Ophelia shouts getting in between them. "I wasn't with Marcus. He's been here, with you, the whole time. Protecting you. And protecting me."

Liam inhales a few deep breaths desperately trying to keep his anger at bay. "Protecting us from what exactly?"

"Dominique."

* * *

 **The Island**

Running on maybe 2 hours of sleep, Eleanor's eyes involuntarily close as she tries to focus on the makeshift pot of coffee her brother was brewing. She slumps over a hand carved wooden table while sitting on a wobbly straw bar stool of some sort.

It was rather impressive what Robert had managed to come up with. It was as if she was in the middle of that Disney movie Tarzan she watched as a child where the humans managed to turn a piece of bamboo into a working faucet.

The shack that hung over their heads shielding the sun rays was made purely by bark from trees and random leaves. It made sense that Robert had gotten in such incredible shape over the past couple of years. Apparently all he did on a day to day basis was labor in order to survive.

The hut itself was about the size of her bathroom back at the palace, and it was next to impossible for her to understand how he managed living here.

"Bloody hell," Eleanor gripes as Dominique slams a fresh mug of coffee underneath her nose.

"Sorry," she coyly replies before returning to Robert's side.

Eleanor snarls making eye contact with the back of her head while taking a sip of the coffee. It tastes like shit. It tastes like watered down coffee beans with a hint of dirt. But then again, what else was she expecting on a deserted island?

She has trouble not spitting out the washed down coffee beans in her mouth but forces herself to swallow it. Jasper accepts the other mug of coffee from Dominique without saying a word. He too was running low on sleep, if any. Knowing how protective he was of the Princess he most likely didn't close his eyes once last night.

"How did you two sleep?" Robert asks with a tone in his voice that makes his sister want to strangle him. He knew damn well how mortified she was after being caught in the act. She had been on magazine covers in the nude, videoed streaking around the streets of London, but _nothing_ was more horrifying than having her older brother catch her going down on a body guard.

"Why is she here?" Eleanor groggily diverts the conversation lazily pointing in Dominique's direction. "You still haven't answered my question."

Dominique sets her mug down before strutting toward the table and sitting across from Jasper and Eleanor.

"I'm here because I saved Robert's life," she says making threatening eye contact. "If it wasn't for me, both of your brothers wouldn't be alive right now."

"Why not be honest with Liam then?" Jasper cuts in, simultaneously pushing the cup of coffee further away from him. "Why not tell him his older brother, the _King,_ is still alive?"

There's a loud crashing in the kitchen making the three of them jump. Robert stops in his place after sending a plate made of clay crashing to the ground. He spins on his heels and charges toward the table before pointing his finger in Jasper's face.

"I am _not_ the King," he growls making Eleanor's breath hitch in her throat. "I never have been. And I never will be."

Dominique looks at him in a way that makes Eleanor's stomach turn.

"The Henstridge family is toxic," she matter-of-factly states while tossing some hair behind her shoulder. "Your uncle wanted Robert dead. And that Gran of yours was in on it the whole time."

"You're wrong!" Eleanor shouts standing from the table. She herself is shocked at the knee jerk reaction to defend her uncle. Surely Cyrus had done some questionable things as a person. Well, questionable was an understatement.

The Grand Duchess, on the other hand, was unfortunately an undeniable suspect. But would they really go as far as to murder a member of their family to get closer to the throne?

"Who do you think paid off Boone to shoot down Robert's jet?" Dominique whispers moving her face closer to Eleanor's. "It wasn't my father. It wasn't Domino. And it _wasn't_ Pryce. It was our lovely King Cyrus Henstridge."

* * *

 **The Palace**

"She's been watching you for longer than you think, Liam." Ophelia finally takes a few strides toward him grasping onto one of his hands. "She told me that if I-"

Liam stares into her large, saddened, glossy blue eyes that begged for understanding.

"It's okay Phe, you can say it," Liam encourages her, finally letting his guard down.

"She told me that if I took you back, if I even returned your calls.. that she would personally find me.. and would not only kill me, she would kill you too."

Liam furrows his eyebrows moving his eye sight over to Marcus who had been closely watching them.

"It's not only that, your highness," Marcus adds. He takes a few steps closer so only the two of them are within ear shot. "Your brother, Robert, is alive sir."

Liam's eyes widen shaking his head in disbelief. He lets go of Ophelia's hands wiping his brow with his fingers. "It's not possible. I don't believe it."

"You don't have time to contemplate whether it's true or not." Marcus places his hands on Liam's shoulders. "I have all reason to believe that she is with him on an island somewhere off of Scotland. We must find them. If we don't move fast, she'll kill him. That is, unless the rest of Domino finds him first."


	5. Episode 5

**Hi friends! How exciting was the premiere? I'm loving the immense dose of Jaspenor we had been waiting months and months for! It's interesting seeing what actually happened in the premiere and comparing it to my first installment of this story. (I was a bit off, but hey.) Anyways I'll try to update more often, as always please leave feedback. Love hearing what you think. Happy reading! :]**

* * *

The clunking sound of her leather booties echo throughout the palace. Eleanor feels a light layer of sand and dirt covering her skin which was lightly sticking to her clothes. Her hair is in knots and the usual cat eye painted across her eyes is severely smudged. It had been 3 days since she had a thorough shower and it was all she could think about doing upon return.

Turning a sharp corner with Jasper on her heels, Eleanor clips shoulders with her twin brother Liam. He had his old body guard Marcus beside him along with Ophelia who had gone MIA since her brother sent her back to New York to fulfill her dreams as a dancer.

"Phe? What're you doing here?" Eleanor gasps dropping one of her bags. She takes an apprehensive eye to the three of them who were clearly on a mission.

No one replies.

"Well?"

"Look, there's something you should know," Liam begins. His eyes scan her up and down. "Wait- where have you been all day?"

Eleanor scoffs as she folds her arms in place.

"How characteristic of my selfish brother to not realize his better half has been absent for nearly _four_ days." But as the words leave her mouth, she realizes she would have to think quick on her feet to cover her recent mission to find Robert.

"Whatever Eleanor," he replies raising his hand, a dark expression on his face. "Robert may be alive."

Eleanor inhales a sharp breath, partially relieved she wouldn't have to hide the same secret from her twin. However simultaneously, she's overwhelmed with a panicky feeling.

Ever since she had to speak Liam out of assassinating Pryce himself with a handgun, she was worried about his overall lack of judgment when handling trying situations.

"Well.." Eleanor begins, locking eyes with Jasper whose expression was as stern as ever. "What if I told you.. that I just returned from seeing him?"

"What?!" Liam shouts taking a step toward her. Marcus instinctually puts his hand in front of him, keeping a fair distance between the siblings. "How could you not tell me?"

"Robert made me promise. And he's _not coming back_ Liam." She speaks with an unusual soft and soothing voice. The depravity of the situation was unlike anything the royals had yet to deal with. And Liam was vulnerable as ever.

"So you just left him there?" he speaks with his eyes wide open. "With the enemy?"

"Dominique may not be a girl I would ever want to end up with our brother- hell, I wouldn't even like to go shopping with the bitch if I'm being honest," Eleanor replies arching her hips to the side. "But I hardly think she's the enemy. She saved you that night, and at least she's keeping our brother company."

"How could you be so bloody naive?"

Liam's eyes dart back and forth between herself and Jasper, and she suddenly feels a chilling sensation surge throughout her body. It was as if her twin wasn't looking back at her. Something within him had changed, and it scared her.

He clenches his fists before storming past her, purposefully bumping shoulders with Jasper. Marcus and Ophelia stand in an awkward silence unsure what to do next.

"I'll let you two deal with him," Eleanor says shifting through her purse. "And _you._ " She takes a few intimidating steps toward Ophelia. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. But frankly I smell like a pigs den and have business to attend to," she speaks with a smirk on her face. She puts the joint up to her lips and lights it before breezing past them.

The clunking sound of her heels echo throughout the halls once again until she spins on them. She cocks her head to the side looking at Jasper before snapping her fingers signaling for him to follow.

* * *

Eleanor starts the shower before undressing herself. Re entering the bedroom, she finds Jasper watching her intently with both hands in his pockets. She can feel his gaze burning through her across the room.

"It would be rather rude of me to dismiss you to your, I assume, filthy showers downstairs. You can hop in if you would like. Just no funny business, I'm not in the mood." She speaks at him without making eye contact removing her jacket and heels.

She can see out of her peripheral that he was quick to loosening his tie with one hand. Even though she was exhausted, she hadn't been sexually satisfied in months. But Eleanor was intent on keeping her distance from Jasper.

However her body felt different from her mind.

The warm water streams over her head sending pieces of sand and dirt to the bottom of the shower. She had never noticed how much she took a legitimate shower for granted. She hadn't even noticed that Jasper had entered behind her.

To her request she had a shower that scattered water from the ceiling, perfectly spouting out water across the whole area. It was like being in a warm rainforest rain shower.

Jasper had already been saturated and was currently washing his face with a bar of soap. Eleanor's eyes linger on his naked body for much longer than anticipated or wanted.

She clears her throat at the lame attempt of clearing her head as well. The sight of his chiseled, toned body made her knees weak without fail every single time.

"So," she says pumping a few drops of shampoo into her hand. "You're awfully quiet today."

"Just flew halfway across the world to find the reigning King of England alive, only to find out that he has no intentions of returning home.. haven't showered or had a decent meal in days.. haven't been able to get my hands on you.."

Eleanor stops sudsing her hair to meet his gaze. He continues to lather his body with the soap.

"So sorry if there's a lot on my mind," he finishes, his blue eyes glowing in the dim lit bathroom. It was obvious that he was getting an erection but he acted oblivious to it.

However, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him and apparently completely forgot how to bathe herself.

"And sorry," his raspy voice continues as he glances at his now full blown erection. "That the near sight of your perfect body exposed right here, right in front of me, has me going a little crazy."

He takes a few strides towards her as she quickly turns her back to him. Her heart is beating through her chest and she's having trouble catching her breath. She wraps her arms around her body with her eyes set on the floor.

Eleanor feels his presence directly behind her and tightly closes her eyes in powerlessness. He sorts her long, dark wet hair to one side of her shoulder and gently kisses her on the side of the neck.

She grabs onto his forearms bringing him up close, roughly pushing his body up against hers. Jasper continues to lightly nibble on her ear and neck while one of his hands moves south. He presses his fingers against her making her body naturally grind against his out of pleasure.

"Just let me have you," he breathes in her ear pushing down his fingers with more pressure. "Let me take care of you. I know exactly what you like. What you _need_."

Eleanor's eyes widen as she takes a step away from him.

"No," she stubbornly speaks, scanning his face which displays defeat and confusion. "It's not always just sex Jasper."

She turns off the shower aggressively grabbing a fresh towel and throwing one at him.

"Don't you get it?"she seethes scanning him up and down. "I'm not just a bloody sex object. Maybe for once in my life I would actually like to be taken out and treated like I'm something more than that. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Jasper stands stunned, watching her wrap her hair in another towel before exiting the shower.

"Now get out of my shower, and out of my room. I'm exhausted."


End file.
